I hate loving you
by Debi loca
Summary: Klaus, qui ne crains rien ni personne, va devoir être confrontée à un homme beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Étant lui-même, ainsi que la ville en danger, une union surprenante va se créer et lassant un amour, même plusieurs, naître parmi cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut les amigos**_ ! Vous aimez les fictions pleines de mystère ? J'ai écrit ce qu'il vous fait. Cette fiction est fictive, et ne reprends pas la totalité de la continuité de la série. Je l'avais déjà posté mais je l'ai réécrite d'une façon qui me semble pour approprié. Bref, je la préfère. J'ai eu l'idée de la réécrire vers 00h00 et pouf, terminé à 2 heures du matin. Donc, en premier lieu, pardonnez-moi mes fautes.

Klaus, qui ne crains rien ni personne, va devoir être confrontée à un homme beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Étant lui-même, ainsi que la ville en danger, une union surprenante va se créer et lassant un amour, même plusieurs, naître parmi cette histoire.

**Rating K** pour le moment (par la suite rating M, je vous préciserais le chapitre concerné !) •

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à L. J. Smith. À par ceux de mon invention.

Genre : Romance en partie + du Mystère.

_**Bonne lecture les amis.**_

* * *

Prologue :

Nicklaus Mikaelson, n'a jamais été connu pour sa grande tendresse, mais plutôt pour son incroyable impulsivité et son étonnant dévouement à l'art. Son côté « Bad boy » en a fait craqué plus d'une. Pour n'en déplaire ce dernier. Ce vieux vampire, âgé de plus de 1000 ans, a autant de charme que n'importe quels Dieux réunit. Il est d'autant plus charismatique que démoniaque. En effet, rien n'est plus plaisant que de se montrer supérieur au niveau du pouvoir pour Klaus. Il savait qu'il était le - mâle alpha - et il aimait ça. Dominer. Rien ne lui faisait peur, surtout depuis sa transformation, il était devenu un hybride, vampire et loup-garou, vieux de 1000 ans et indestructible. Ce qui lui rajoutait une pointe de charme en plus. Nul personne ne doit tenter de jouer avec sa patience, ce dernier n'apprécierait pas. Ne laissant pas de deuxième chance, la plupart du temps, il n'hésitera sûrement pas à vous briser les os un par un jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive vampires ou humains. Peu d'importance pour Klaus. La matin se leva dans la ville la moins mouvementé de cet état des États-Unis d'après Rebekah, sœur cadette de Klaus, Kol et Elijah ainsi que Finn qui n'est plus de ce monde désormais. Nick ouvrit lentement ses yeux dû aux rayons de soleil qui venaient lui titiller la rétine. Une nouvelle journée, déprimante, s'annonça. L'hybride devait attendre le retour de la bande à Scooby-doo avant de pouvoir se réattaquer à eux, et faire d'innombrables poches de sangs d'Elena, seulement si la cure existe réellement, pour avoir de nouveaux hybrides dénués de cervelle pour le servir. En attendant, il s'ennuyait. Rebekah était resté ainsi que Stefan. Il avait entendu dire par sa sœur que Tyler, ne voulant mettre en danger sa belle blonde dans son idée de - construction d'une armée de loup-garou - avait décidé de rompre avec cette dernière et parti à la recherche de nouveau loups en Caroline-du-Sud. Mademoiselle Forbes ne devait pas s'en remettre, c'est ce que sa sœur lui avait dit lorsqu'elle le sut. Ça laisse une chance à Klaus après tout qui ne tente rien à rien. Il se leva de son lit et pris une rapide douche avant de descendre dans la cuisine où il sirota une poche de sang très frais, étonnant de sa part mais Klaus avait un peu envie de boire autre qu'à partir de la veine, cela ne lui déplaisant pas, il ne s'empêche pas de tuer 2 ou 3 innocents humains pour les goûter vers 16 heures, comme un enfant goûte un bon chocolat chaud. Rebekah arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu es bien matinal Bekah.** Lança son frère aîné à demi-étonné malgré tout.**

_ Oui. J'ai eu une idée.

_ Tu sais réfléchir, toi ? - **sourit fièrement Kol content de sa vanne envers sa sœur qui perdit son sourire** - Oh, voyons. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bonjour sœurette, bien dormi ?

_ Ferme-là Kol !

_ Je prends ça pour un oui.

_ De vrais gamins. **Balança Klaus riant légèrement face à la querelle de son frère et de sa sœur.**

_ Puis-je maintenant parler de mon idée ? **Questionna la blonde, excitée comme une puce.**

_ Vas-y.** Répondit Klaus en prenant une deuxième poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur**.

_ Ce soir, j'organise une soirée déguisée, ici, au manoir. **Dit-elle en claquant dans ses mains.**

_ Quoi ?!** S'exclamèrent les deux frères en la fixant.**

_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. - **Elijah venait d'arriver**- Je viens à peine de rentrer, c'est une bonne façon de m'accueillir.

_ Elijah ! - **Bekah le prit dans ses bras** -

_ C'est bon de te revoir. Murmura Klaus lorsqu'il s'approcha de son frère afin de lui donner une étreinte fraternel.

_ S'il y a du bon vin, et des jolies filles, je ne m'y oppose pas ! **Cria joyeusement Kol, fidèle à lui-même.**

_ C'est d'accord, Bekah.

_ Merci ! Klaus tu es le meilleur. Elijah aussi.

_ Et moi ?

_ Kol, tu aurais dit non, je m'en fichais. Ton avis ne compte pas pour moi. Oh, - **dit-elle avant de s'éclipser**- je manque à tous mes devoir,- **elle marqua une pause** - passe une bonne journée !

_ Elle apprend vite ! **Répliqua-t-il avant de lui-même s'en aller ne laissant plus que Klaus et Elijah tous les deux dans la cuisine.**

Klaus ne se l'avouera jamais mais Elijah était le frère le plus protecteur envers lui et celui aussi qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il aimait Kol plus que tout également, mais le sentiment n'était pas le même qu'avec celui d'Elijah. Kol et lui aimaient se chamailler comme des enfants comme avec Bekah, tandis qu'avec Elijah, ils discutent pendant des heures et des heures de choses sérieuses ou pas. Il aimait passer du temps avec Elijah et ce sentiment était partagé. Ils étaient comme deux confidents. Ils se parlaient de tout sans aucun jugement l'un comme envers l'autre. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et un lien très fort qui les unissaient toujours. Klaus sourit à son frère, ce dernier lui rendit avant de prendre la parole.

_ Dis-moi, Nick. As-tu entendu des rumeurs sur des meurtres, en ce moment ?

_ Non - **Klaus paraissait interloqué sur cette question** - Pourquoi ? Tu en as entendu parler, toi ?

_ Eh bien, disons que j'ai eu de vagues interrogations quant à la procédure de ces meurtres.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'entends-tu par la « procédure » ?

_ Un corps vidé de son sang, les veines ressortant sous les yeux... - **dit-il en relevant les yeux pour observer la réaction de Nick** - Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ La victime est un vampire... **Murmura-t-il.**

_ Exactement.

_ Qui ?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus. Ne nous pré occupons pas de cette histoire pour le moment. Aidons Rebekah pour la soirée déguisée de ce soir.

Le téléphone de Klaus sonna. Un message de Kol y apparu. « _**Amène-toi, ta jolie blonde est au bar à boire toute seule, c'est triste à voir.**_ »

_ D'autres projets m'attendent. - **Dit-il en montrant son portable à son frère** - On se voit ce soir.

_ Entendu Nick.

Klaus sourit encore au message que son frère lui avait envoyé précédemment avant de prendre sa voiture pour y rejoindre le Mystic Grill. Il avait répondu à Kol de l'attendre pour qu'il se joindre à lui. Kol avait bien compris pourquoi bien évidement. Nick entra dans le Mystic Grill et y vu de suite la femme pour laquelle il avait craqué. Elle était prostrée sur sa chaise devant son Mojito, pensive mais elle ne sembla pas triste. Klaus n'alla pas vers elle, mais vers Kol, qui bien sûr, ne se trouva non loin d'elle. Assis sur une banquette, il leva son verre vers Klaus qui s'assis devant lui, commandant la même chose que lui.

_ Tu es arrivé vite !

_ Tu peux aussi fermer ta grande bouche, Kol.

_ Tu ne tiens pas à te faire repérer ?

_ J'ai dit, tais-toi !

_ Tu es grossier. - **Klaus rigola silencieusement un instant pensant que son frère était ridiculement drôle et agaçant** - Tiens, devine qui s'approche.

_ Caroline, c'est bon de te voir ! **S'écria Klaus revêtant son jeu de charmeur.**

_ Plaisir non-partagé.** Répliqua la jeune femme sèchement.**

_ Pourquoi venir vers nous alors ? **Balança Kol de son air prétentieux.**

_ Peut-tu nous laisser 5 minutes ?** Demanda l'hybride sur un air sérieux.**

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres. **Plaisanta-t-il.**

Il tendit une chaise à Caroline pour que celle-ci puisse s'asseoir à sa table. Non-enthousiaste à cette idée, elle finit tout de même par céder. Klaus l'observa sourire aux lèvres. Elle scintillait à ses yeux. Insouciante, drôle, pleine d'énergie et belle à la fois. La chef des cheerleader du lycée, organisatrice de tous les évènements annuel de la ville et ancienne Miss Mystic Falls. Elle aimait tout gérer. La femme parfaite aux yeux de l'hybride. Il ne cessa de penser qu'elle finirait par tomber dans ses bras, mais jamais il ne la forcera. Il voulait qu'elle vienne vers lui, d'elle-même, même si il devait encore attendre des siècles avant cela. Il ne l'abandonnera pas. Caroline trouva le silence et surtout le regard posé de Klaus sur elle, bien trop pesant. Elle décida de couper ce silence par un bruitage de ravalement de salive suivi d'une question.

_ Que me veux-tu ?

_ Rien. Simplement discuter autour d'un verre dans un bar calme.

_ Sérieusement ? - **Dit-elle à la fois choquée et non-étonnée sachant qu'elle savait que ce dernier avait toujours voulu la séduire** - Et pour parler de quoi ? De moi, je suppose.

_ C'est à toi d'en décider, love. **Lui dit-il.**

_ Eh bien, je dis non ! Je dis que... - **Elle trouva alors une idée bien intéressante** - Je sais ! Parlons de toi !

_ De moi ?

_ Oui, de toi. Pour changer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Très bien. Faisons.

_ Ok ! Alors je pose les questions... Hm. Laisse-moi y réfléchir. - **Après quelques secondes une question lui vint en tête** - De quoi ne peux-tu pas te passer ?

_ De toi, voyons, love.

_ Prévisible, non sérieusement. Qu'elle est la chose dont tu ne pourrais te passer ? Hormis, ta bague pour ne pas brûler au soleil. - **Klaus ricana et répondit alors** -.

_ Mon chapelet.

_ Ton chapelet ?

_ Oui, mon chapelet.

_ D'accord. Pourquoi ?

_ Ça, à toi de le découvrir ce soir.

_ Ce soir ?

_ Bekah organise une soirée déguisé ce soir, chez nous. 20h, sois présente, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. - **Il paya l'addition et n'attendant pas de réponse pris congé** - A ce soir, love.

Un homme rentra dans Klaus et s'excusa brièvement en levant son chapeau de sa tête et en la baissant par la même occasion. Klaus pu y déceler un accent fortement britannique. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus et partit en dehors du bar. Quant à Caroline, elle était bouche-bée. Il était incroyablement sûr de lui. Matt s'approcha d'elle, avec un air inquiet. Lui demandant si Klaus l'avait menacé ou autre chose. Elle répondit que tout allait bien et qu'elle rentra chez elle. Ce qui fut un mensonge car elle partit en quête d'un déguisement pour ce soir afin de percer le mystère du « Chapelet de Klaus ».

* * *

_**Mot de la fin par l'auteur :**_ Je dois avouer, encore une fois, que je préfère cette « version » de ma fiction. Je tiens à m'excuser des éventuelles fautes dans mon prologue - _qui par ailleurs est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit_ -. Une dernière chose, un grand merci pour ceux qui m'ont lu. J'espère avoir des reviews positifs dessus également.

_À bientôt._

_**Prochainement : **_

Chapitre I  
• A new man in Town.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut les amigos**_ ! Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

**Rating K** pour le moment (par la suite rating M, je vous préciserais le chapitre concerné !) •

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à L. J. Smith. À part ceux de mon invention.

Genre : Romance en partie + du Mystère.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Klaroline-Chair :_** Merci, voici le premier chapitre !

**_Now : _**MERCI beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**_Spoiled Child : _**Voici la suite pour toi.

_**Missummer : **_Voici la suite.**  
**

_**LauraJ : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Et pour te répondre et bien voici la suite. Au plaisir, bonne lecture

_**klaroline : **_Klaroline forever ahah ! Merci à toi ! Voici la suite

_**Rima : **_Et bien voici la suite de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_**Cha'Klaroline : **_J'avais envie de voir le Mikaelson plus unis ! Voici la suite

_**Alerah : **_Je te le confirme, ça va continuer ainsi ! Merci

_**Lea Michaelson : **_Voici la suite

_**Bonne lecture les amis.**_

* * *

Chapitre I  
**_A new man in Town_**

* * *

Rebekah ne tenait plus en place. Ce vampire originel avait un énorme goût pour les fêtes. Elle aimait la mode et aimait par-dessus tout profiter de l'éternité devant elle. Se faire plaisir était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Rebekah était la plus énergique de toute la famille. Toujours excitée lorsque que de soirées s'organisent et toujours à vouloir gérer au maximum ce qu'elle entreprenait. Ce soir, elle voulait en mettre plein la vue à la ville de Mystic Falls. La blonde se trouvait placer devant a garde-robe, les mains sur les hanches et un air réfléchie en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien porter pour le bal déguisé de ce soir. Son thème était très vaste : Les films. Elle hésita à se mettre en Wonderwoman ou en Catwoman, qui par ailleurs paraissait plus sexy pour elle. Elle opta donc pour la tenue de Catwoman qu'elle avait acheté une heure avant. Oui, Rebekah étant également une grande fan de shopping, elle avait une dizaines de déguisements qui fit sourire son frère Elijah lorsqu'il l'a vit rentré avec de nombreux sacs remplis de vêtements et accessoires de tout genre. Ce dernier s'était demander comment une femme pouvait autant mettre d'intérêt dans une simple soirée et aussi comment pouvait-elle autant dépenser en seulement une heure. Rebekah avait déjà préparé la salle, ayant utilisé sa vitesse vampirique celui lui avait pris trente minutes, aider de son frère aîné. La pièce où se déroulait la soirée était somptueuse. Devant les escaliers, elle avait placé un minibar où les invités pouvaient aisément se servir en boisson, ainsi qu'une grande enceinte afin de diffuser la musique dans toute la pièce. Rebekah semblait fière d'elle à ce moment-là. Elle souffla avec un grand sourire à ses lèvres. Klaus était rentré au même moment, il siffla et claqua des mains en regardant sa sœur.

_ Tu as fait un beau boulot ma très chère sœur.** Dit Klaus en souriant vers elle.**

_ Je sais, Nick, je fais toujours les choses parfaitement bien. **Dit-elle fièrement une fois de plus. **

_ Tes chevilles se portent bien ? – **rigola-t-il **– Tu m'as toujours impressionnée avec ton enthousiasme débordant.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Alors quel seras ton déguisement pour ce soir ?

_ Tu verras bien !

_ Oh allez ! Dis-le-moi**. **Je garderais le secret, parole d'une Mikaelson.

_ Ne cherche pas à me soudoyer, ça ne marcheras pas sur moi.** Répondit Klaus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

_ Serais-je obligée de te contraindre à me le dire ? **Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui sournoisement.**

_ Tu n'oserais pas !**.**

_ Ne me tente pas ! Tu me connais parfaitement, tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour parvenir à mes fins !

_ C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète !

_ Voyons, Nick, tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Crache le morceau !

_ J'ai dit non, et c'est mon dernier mot. **Dit le blond en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.**

_ Tu n'es pas drôle.

_ Tu es une mauvaise perdante.

_ Re-bonjour à vous ! – **Kol venait de rentrer un verre de Whisky à la main** – De quoi vous parliez ?

_ Bekah essaie de savoir en quoi je me déguiserais ce soir, et je ne veux pas lui dire, donc elle fait la moue.

_ Cela ne m'étonnes guère !

**_ **C'est nouveau cette manie que tu as à parler comme un bourgeois ?

_ Je me dois d'être poli même en présence de ma famille. **Dit-il tout souriant en prenant une gorgée de son verre.**

**_ **Tu es vraiment débile parfois ! - **S'exclame la blonde ce qui fit rire Klaus. – **Dis-moi plutôt en quoi tu te déguises ce soir ?

_ Comment être curieuse en deux leçons par Rebekah Mikaelson ! **Pouffa Klaus.**

_ Nick ! Bon, alors Kol, en quoi ?

_ En moi voyons, je suis une star après tout !

_ Sérieusement, Kol !

_ Très bien, je te le dis **– Il marqua une pause, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, qui éveilla la curiosité de sa sœur cadette** – Non, je te le dirais pas en fait.

_ Je vous déteste ! **Cria-t-elle indignée**.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Elijah qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.**

**_ **Fais gaffe, elle va te demander en quoi tu vas te déguisé ce soir, mon cher frère.** Balança Kol en posant ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.**

**_ **J'abandonne !

Rebekah monta dans sa chambre se préparer laissant Elijah n'y comprenant rien. Il demanda à ses frères ce qu'il se passait et ces derniers se mirent à rigoler en lui disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Un fou rire incompris les prit. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas rigolé comme ça. Ils finirent par monter à leur tour se préparer pour la fête de ce soir. La soirée débuta à vingt heures. Rebekah et ses frères descendirent accueillir leurs premiers invités. Kol s'était déguisé en Sweeney Todd, le diabolique _barbier_, qui lui allait très bien par ailleurs. Elijah quand à lui était en Dracula (celui où l'acteur n'est autre que Gary Oldman), pas très original lui dit sa sœur. Pour ce qui était de Klaus, il avait opté pour le personnage de Dany du film Grease. Le cuir lui allait à ravir et il savait que sa sœur allait aimer sachant que Grease était son film préféré. Caroline Forbes arriva. Klaus eu les yeux ébahis. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Caroline était déguisée en Sandy. Il sourit en voyant Caroline chercher partout. Il pensait qu'elle le cherchait. Et il aimait l'idée de penser qu'elle ne cherchait que lui dans cette immense pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle en saisissant au passage deux coupes de champagne.

_ Tu me cherchais,_ love_ ?

_ Non – **Répondit-elle surprise de le voir déguisé dans le petit-ami de son héroïne** – Dany hein ? Je vois que nos goûts ne sont pas si différents.

_ En réalité, c'est le film préféré de ma sœur, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir.

_ Un frère intentionné ? Cela m'étonnes étant donné que tu n'hésites pas à planté une dague dans leur cœur quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle.

Elle regretta vite sa réplique sanglante en voyant la mine vexé de Klaus, qui l'étonna aussi. Il se racla la gorge et lui tendit un verre de champagne qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre, le vidant d'un coup.

_ Doucement,_ love_... - **dit-il à demi-choqué** – Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on traite l'ancienne Miss de cette ville d'alcoolique ?

Klaus aussi savait mettre son grain de sel lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il sourit et Caroline dit la moue en posant son verre vide sur la table qui se situait à côté d'elle.

_ En tout cas, je suis content que tu m'honores de ta présence ce soir... - **Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de la blond qui frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de Klaus – **Alors, as-tu percée le mystère de mon chapelet ?

_ Pas du tout. Mais je compte bien le découvrir. **Dit-elle en souriant.**

_ Je te souhaite bien du courage.

_ Je ne doute pas de moi. Je suis sûre que d'ici une heure je découvrirais pourquoi ! Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile certes, mais je vais y arriver. **Klaus sourit attendris pas sa détermination.**

Une musique douce retentit dans la salle et des couples se formèrent afin de se mettre en piste. Klaus posa son verre à son tour et tendit sa main vers celle de Caroline. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par céder à la demande de Klaus. Ils dansèrent enlacer devant tout le monde et la jeune vampire ne se préoccupait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire.

_ Je suis vraiment impressionné. - **Dit-il soudainement**.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu danses tellement bien. Et ne me rappelle pas que tu as été Miss Mystic Falls. Je suis au courant.

Caroline sourit et n'hésita pas à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, qui profita de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Le semblait s'être arrêter pour lui. Il était aux anges. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Rebekah quant à elle dansa avec Stefan. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapprocher récemment. Malgré sa blessure lorsqu'Elena rompit avec Stefan se dernier profita des moments qu'il avait avec l'Originel, se rappelant à qu'elle point elle pouvait se montrer humaine. Kol, lui, ne dansa pas. Il préférait s'amuser avec deux ou trois filles en n'hésitant pas à les faire boire, et en se montrant séducteur en vers elle, ce qui les fit glousser comme des poules. Il ne changeait pas. Mais il s'arrêta de rire apercevant une sorcière qu'il commençait à connaître à fur et à mesure de la côtoyer. Il s'excusa auprès de ces groupies et se levant voyons que la jolie sorcière s'avança à grand pas vers lui.

_ Bonnie, quel plaisir ! **Dit-il sur son ton habituel.**

_ Je ne suis pas là pour rire, Kol. **Répondit la jeune sorcière excédée par son ton énervant**.

_ Toi et ta bande de bras cassés n'avez pas trouvés la cure ?

_ Non, on n'a découvert quelque chose de bien plus intéressant qui vous concerne tous, je veux dire vous les vampires !

_ Ah parce que tu croyais que la cure m'intéressait ? – **lui dit-il en se moquant légèrement d'elle** – Allez, dis-moi cette chose intéressante tout de suite avant que je ne m'impatiente.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! **Lui dit-elle en mettant un doigt devant son visage.**

_ Si, c'est tellement important pourquoi me fait-tout languir autant ?** Il marqua un point se dit-elle.**

_ Bien.

_ J'attends.

_ Oh ça va. Voilà, il y a un petit…

Un énorme bruit de verre brisé l'empêcha de dire poursuivre. Ils se regardèrent un instant et se précipitèrent vers le bruit. Klaus et Caroline ainsi que Rebekah et Stefan. Caroline vit que Bonnie était là et lui demanda ce qu'elle fichait là. Bonnie lui répondit qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Ils demandèrent à tous les invités de partir chez eux. Ils ne firent pas prier pour s'en aller très vite. La maison resta silencieuse. Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus ainsi qu'Elijah restèrent planter au milieu de la maison à se demander comment la fenêtre put se briser ainsi.

_ Peut-être un énorme coup de vent ? -**Supposa Caroline. Le reste que la troupe la regardèrent stupéfaite** – Quoi ?

_ _Love_, Mystic Falls est une ville qui porte bien son nom, Mystique.

_ Ce n'est pas faux - **Dit-elle en haussant les épaules**- Dans ce cas-là qu'est-ce que cela pu être ?

_ Très bonne question. **Répondit Kol.**

_ Ecoutez, sur l'île des choses comme ça se passait – **Dit Bonnie en se mettant au milieu devant tout le monde afin de se faire entendre**- Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant et pire que Silas se trouverait dans les parages. Sachant que Silas est mort !

_ Quoi ? **S'exclama Klaus choqué en entendant ça.**

_ Oui, ça parait fou mais c'est la réalité. Le mieux pour tout le monde serait de tous s'unirent contre ça. C'est moi qui l'ai proposé. Malgré les réticences de Damon. Et je pense que certains d'entre vous vont l'être également.

_ Non, tu crois !

_ Kol ! – **Réprima Elijah sur un ton sévère** – Je pense que Bonnie a raison.

_ Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec les meurtres dont tu m'a parlé ? **Questionna Klaus.**

_ Oui, je pense.

_ Quels meurtres. **Demanda Rebekah interloquée.**

_ Des vampires tués de sang-froid. Et de plus, vidés de leurs sangs, ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce que Bonnie vient de nous rapporter.

_ C'est fort probable oui. -**Répondit Stefan qui n'avait pas parlé depuis tout ce temps** – Elijah a raison, Bonnie aussi, on doit mêler nos forces.

_ Et croyez-vous que cela m'empêcheras de tous vous tuer ?

Le groupe se retourna vers la voix. Un homme d'un certain âge se trouvait face à eux, les mains ensanglantées. Un air froid sur le visage. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux un peu gris, les vêtements dignes d'un lord. Il se précipita vers le groupe faisant valser la plupart des vampires ainsi que la sorcière. Il s'approcha rapidement vers Klaus, lui arracha son chapelet, et le propulsa contre le mur, disparaissant d'un coup. Klaus ainsi que les autres se relevèrent. Il porta sa main vers son coup, un air paniquer sur le visage. Caroline resta perplexe à cause de l'expression qu'arborait le visage de l'Hybride. Ses frères ainsi que Rebekah avaient la même expression. Tous s'approchèrent de lui aux yeux étonnés de Stefan, Bonnie et Caroline.

_ Nick… **murmura Elijah un air légèrement triste sur le visage.**

_ Il l'a pris ! – **s'énerva-t-il en tenant ses cheveux** – Comment a-t-il osé ?

_ Calme-toi Nick. **Dit Kol, étonnement gentil et calme envers son frère.**

**_ **Ce n'était qu'un chapelet.** Dit Stefan en pensant que cette réaction était stupide.**

**_ **Qu'UN Chapelet ! Il appartenait à mon frère mort par ma faute avant que notre famille fut transformée en vampires ! Alors non, ce n'est pas qu'un simple chapelet.

_ Pardon… **Répondit Stefan légèrement gêné.**

_ Avait-il quelque chose de magique ? **Demanda Bonnie.**

**_ **J'ai fait appel à une sorcière pour le ramener à la vie comme ma mèreen avait eu l'idée. Elle refusa, alors j'ai cherché une autre sorcière, toujours la même réponse… mais elle m'a proposé autre chose… **- Klaus fit une pause et Rebekah pris la parole à sa place** -.

_ Ce chapelet renferme l'âme de notre frère.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_**Mot de la fin par l'auteur :**_ Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre. Pardonnez mes fautes de frappes etc... :/

Intriguant n'est-il pas ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, et merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et ceux ayant pris quelques secondes à poster leurs avis sur mon prologue. Merci encore

_À bientôt. _

_**Prochainement : **_

Chapitre II :

• A mysterious necklace


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les amigos_ ! Tout d'abord veuillez me pardonnez de cette longue absence et d'avance de ce chapitre qui n'est pas à proprement dit un chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé de cette absence, j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire et je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de reprendre cette fiction, mais je ne l'abandonne pas. J'espère que vous continuerez à être aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude. Pardonnez le tout petit chapitre, c'est un avant-goût dirons-nous. MERCI à tous de me suivre et me soutenir ça m'aide à continuer. Le prochain chapitre seras beaucoup plus long et est déjà en cours d'écriture.

**BONNE LECTURE**

**_Rating_**: K pour le moment (par la suite _rating M_, je vous préciserais le chapitre concerné !) •

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à L. J. Smith. À part ceux de mon invention.

**_Genre_** : Romance en partie + du Mystère.

* * *

_**Chapitre II: Strange Team**_

Après la révélation d'hier soir, le groupe de Damon, Elena, Bonnie et Caroline restèrent choqués. Mais la menace était bien là, bien réelle. Ils devaient faire équipe avec les Originels. Ce qui ne réjouis pas Damon, ni même Bonnie, devenu dernièrement aussi maligne et méchante que l'aîné des Salvatore. Elena, elle, ne parla pas, refusant de ne pas accepter l'aide des Originaux jugeant que leur aide serait la plus que bienvenue. Caroline, quant à elle, ne s'était pas attarder sur cette affaire mais plutôt sur l'expression de Klaus lorsque son frère lui fut arraché une seconde fois, elle imaginait à quel point cela a dû être pénible à supporter pour ce dernier. La blonde se sentait triste pour lui, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient commis, elle compatissait à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La jeune vampire, ce matin, se hâta de prendre une douche afin d'aller lui parler, avant que tout le monde débarquent. Car oui, une colocation des plus improbables s'était mise en place hier soir. Tout le groupe Salvatore avait emménagé chez le groupe des Originaux. Les évènements à suivre risquèrent d'être bien intéressant. Caroline finit sa douche, et s'habilla rapidement. Elle essaya d'entendre un bruit pour repérer la présence de Klaus, ce qui fut vite trouver. Elle descendit les marches après avoir pris une bouchée d'air. Arrivée devant la cuisine, elle le vit assit à regarder l'heure tourner. Il semblait complètement perdu, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus la jeune femme. La blonde fouilla dans le frigo et y prit une poche de sang bien frais en guise de petit-déjeuner qu'elle sirota silencieusement en observant l'Hybride devant elle. Celui-ci ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois et ne semblait pas faire attention à la jeune femme devant elle. Elle tenta donc d'engager le conversation.

_ Bien dormi ? **Questionna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur. **Je…je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroite.  
_ Caroline, tu es bien gentille, mais je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur pour bavarder tranquillement. **Lui répondit-il légèrement sur les nerfs.**  
_ Je voulais seulement être gentille – **Dit-elle en soufflant** – Je sais que je m'y prends très mal, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux que je puisse. Et puis, je ne mords pas, enfin. Je veux dire….  
_ Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans une situation embarrassante.  
_ Je me désespère !  
_ Tu ne devrais pas, c'est ce qui fait ton charme, ta maladresse, c'est craquant. **Caroline rougit à la réflexion en souriant gentiment vers Klaus qui sourit à son tour.**  
_Comment tu te sens ? Tu penses que cet homme a prévu quoi avec l'âme de ton... **La blonde hésita à le dire.**  
_ Mon frère ? - **Dit-il en soufflant non sans méchanceté – **Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou.  
_ Peut-être, mais c'était quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux….  
_ Henry était un bon frère. Je veux dire, il était souriant, joyeux, aventurier… Peut-être bien trop aventurier. J'aurais dû lui empêcher au lieu de ça, je n'ai pas hésité à le suivre dans sa bêtise !  
_ Tu n'as pas à te blâmer !  
_ Si ! C'est uniquement de ma faute, si c'est arrivé. Si cela avait été évité, j'aurais épargné une vie d'éternité, vide, sans attachement et sans but à mes frères et ma sœur !  
_ Je pense le contraire. **Dit a blonde en essayant de faire bonne figure malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en voyant l'Hybride se confier ainsi à elle.**  
_ Tu ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'est passé, tu n'étais pas là.  
_ Mais je sais une chose, ce qui est arrivé n'a jamais été ton but. **Lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux**.  
_ Vous êtes bien matinaux vous deux ! – **Kol venait d'arriver dans la cuisine** – Vous avez quoi ?  
_ Rien, Kol. Les autres ne sont pas levés ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, voit-tu quelqu'un d'autre que moi et la blonde lever ?  
**_** Le blonde ?_ Kol, sois polis avec les invités, tu veux ?  
_ Je peux être plus que poli quand je le souhaite. **Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.**  
**_** Tu es vraiment déprimant mon frère ! **S'exclama Klaus.**

_ Bonjour. **– Ce fut le tour de Bonnie d'entrer –**N'ouvre même pas la bouche Kol, ta voix va m'insupporter toute la journée, rien que ta tête, c'est déjà dur de devoir te voir si tu parles pour rien en plus, je risque de me suicider.  
_ Je n'aurais pas aimé. **Rigola Klaus avant de remarquer le regard foudroyant de son frère vers lui.****  
**_ Bonnie, je t'adore !  
_ Moi aussi, Caroline, je dois avouer que je m'adore moi même !  
_ Il n'y a bien que toi !

– Kol, ferme-la

_ Je crois que la sorcière va me plaire !  
_ Bonjour Bekah. **Dit Klaus en lui envoyant une poche de sang.**  
**_**Mon pauvre Kol tu parais encore plus cadavérique que d'habitude. **Ironisa Rebekah**

**_** Je ne sais pas qui est le pire dans cette famille**. S'exclama Kol.**

_ Personnellement, je pense que c'est toi.** Répondit joyeusement Klaus. **

_ J'abandonne. Merci de votre soutien.

Rebekah et Klaus rigolèrent de bon cœur, qui étonna les deux filles encore présentes dans la pièce. Cette facette des Originaux n'avait encore jamais été vu au grand jour dirons-nous. Ils ressemblaient réellement à une famille, une vraie famille. Mais les moments de joie allait être diminué, voir dissous. Le mal se préparer, quelque chose de bien pire que tous les ténèbres allaient s'abattre sur la ville. Le groupe réunit ne savaient pas à quel danger ils allaient être exposés. La partie va commencer, un jeu de chat et souris va commencer, les pertes seront lourdes. Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois du mini-chapitre, c'est un peu un avant-goût de ce qui va se passer par la suite, vraiment désolé de vous décevoir. La bataille contre le mal va commencer, ahah. _

_J'espère encore que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant. Merci aux reviews encore une fois._

**ME****RCI A TOU****S !**


End file.
